moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jungle Book (2016)
| language = English | release date = April 4, 2016 (El Capitan Theatre) April 15, 2016 (United States) | runtime = 105 minutes | rating = (Australia) | budget = $175 million | gross = $862.3 million | based on = The novel by Rudyard Kipling | book = The Jungle Book }} The Jungle Book is a 2016 American 3D adventure fantasy musical film directed by Jon Favreau, written by Justin Marks, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a CGI-live action remake of the 1967 animated film of the same name. The film stars Neel Sethi as Mowgli with the voices of Bill Murray, Ben Kingsley, Idris Elba, Lupita Nyong'o, Scarlett Johansson and Christopher Walken. The film was released in Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D on April 15, 2016. Synopsis Based on Rudyard Kipling's timeless stories and inspired by Disney's classic animated film, The Jungle Book is an all-new live-action epic adventure about Mowgli, a man-cub who's been raised by a family of wolves. But Mowgli finds he is no longer welcome in the jungle when fearsome tiger Shere Khan, who bears the scars of Man, promises to eliminate what he sees as a threat. Urged to abandon the only home he's ever known, Mowgli embarks on a captivating journey of self-discovery, guided by panther-turned-stern mentor Bagheera, and the free-spirited bear Baloo. Along the way, Mowgli encounters jungle creatures who don't exactly have his best interests at heart, including Kaa, a python whose seductive voice and gaze hypnotizes the man-cub, and the smooth-talking King Louie, who tries to coerce Mowgli into giving up the secret to the elusive and deadly red flower: fire. Cast *Idris Elba -as- Shere Khan Voiced by Idris Elba, Shere Khan bears the scars of man, which fuel his hatred of humans. Convinced that Mowgli poses a threat, the Bengal tiger is determined to rid the jungle of the man-cub. "Shere Khan reigns with fear," says Elba. "He terrorizes everyone he encounters because he comes from a place of fear." *Lupita Nyong'o -as- Raksha Lupita Nyong'o voices Raksha, a mother wolf who cares deeply for all of her pups–including man-cub Mowgli, whom she adopts as one of her own when he's abandoned in the jungle as an infant. "She is the protector, the eternal mother," says Nyong'o. "The word Raksha actually means protection in Hindi. I felt really connected to that, wanting to protect a son that isn’t originally hers but one she’s taken for her own." *Scarlett Johansson -as- Kaa Kaa is a massive python who uses her voice and hypnotic gaze to entrance Mowgli. The man-cub can't resist her captivating embrace. "Kaa seduces and entraps Mowgli with her storytelling," says Scarlett Johansson. "She's the mirror into Mowgli's past. The way she moves is very alluring, almost coquettish." *Christopher Walken -as- King Louie King Louie is a formidable ape who desperately wants the secret of Man's deadly "red flower”–fire. He's convinced Mowgli has the information he seeks. "King Louie is huge–12 feet tall," says Christopher Walken, who voices the character. "But he's as charming as he is intimidating when he wants to be.” *Giancarlo Esposito -as- Akela Akela is the strong and hardened alpha-male wolf who shoulders the responsibility of his pack. He welcomes Mowgli to the family, but worries he may one day compromise their safety. "Akela is a fierce patriarch of the wolf pack," says Giancarlo Esposito, who voices the character. "He believes the strength of the pack lies in what each and every wolf offers. He's a great leader, a wise teacher." *Sir Ben Kingsley -as- Bagheera Bagheera is a sleek panther who feels it's his duty to help the man-cub depart with dignity when it's time for him to leave his jungle home. "Bagheera is Mowgli’s adoptive parent," says Ben Kingsley, who lends his voice to Bagheera. "His role in Mowgli’s life is to educate, to protect and to guide. My Bagheera was military–he’s probably a colonel. He is instantly recognizable by the way he talks, how he acts and what his ethical code is.” Videos The Jungle Book Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2016) - Scarlett Johansson, Bill Murray Movie HD The Jungle Book Official Trailer 2 (2016) Scarlett Johansson Live-Action Disney Movie HD "IMAX Featurette" - Disney's The Jungle Book "King Louie" Clip - Disney's The Jungle Book "Baloo" Clip - Disney's The Jungle Book Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney films Category:Film remakes Category:Remake Category:Remakes Category:Disney film remakes Category:Reboot films Category:2010s films Category:2016 films Category:Disney's The Jungle Book